Final de Copa
by Maioki
Summary: Time Z, contra Time Athena, quem irá ganhar a Copa do mundo dos Animes Crossover? Feito a partir de um Desafio...


Disclaimer: Nem Dragon Ball e nem Naruto me pertencem..o resto vcs já sabem xD

Segunda Fic de Humor que eu faço...não sei se deixa a desejar ou se tá boa...por favor, em todo caso...Review! òó

(Apresenta Carinhas de msn)

**---------**

**Final de Copa**

Narrador: Depois de meses a fio, de jornadas intermináveis, de disputas que pareciam não ter fim! Chegamos à grande final da Copa Mundial de...Futebol ô.o...o/o/o  
A torcida está toda excitada com o grande momento! Torcida desanimada Passa câmera Torcida Animada gritando Câmera sai Torcida desanimada novamente  
Estamos aqui com a escalação oficial do grande jogo de hoje.  
De um lado temos o time Z, com os jogadores:  
1- Goku  
2- Vejeta  
3- Piccollo  
4- Kuririn  
5- Yamcha  
6- Goten  
7- Trunks  
8- Boo  
9- Majin Boo  
10- Mister Satan  
11- Mestre Kame (Gol)

Do outro lado temos o time Atena:  
1- Seiya  
2- Hyoga  
3- Shun  
4- Shiryu  
5- Ikky  
6- Aldebaran  
7- Shaka  
8- Afrodite  
9- Kamus  
10- Mu  
11- Mestre (Gêmeos disfarçado, Gol)

E o time Z entra em campo, são todos patrocinados pela corporação "Cápsula" Aparece um "C" rodando na tela Time Z Fazendo pose para foto  
E agora entra o time Atena, são todos patrocinados pela "Atena Exclamation" aparece um escrito "Atena Exclamation" Pose para foto  
Depois de muito tempo

E agora finalmente começa o jogo! Quem vai começar fazendo seu lance é o time Z  
Vejeta: Deixa que eu chuto!  
Time: Ok!  
Juiz: Podem Começar!  
Vejeta pega um impulso e chuta a bola POW Bola some  
Torcida: Ô.o...  
Narrador: o.ô  
Time Z: ¬¬"  
Time Atena: OO

E agora finalmente começa o jogo! Quem vai começar fazendo o lance é o time Z.  
Vejeta: Deixa que eu te passo a bola Kakaroto ¬¬"  
Goku: Ok "  
Juiz: Podem Começar!

Vejeta passa a bola para Goku, o time adversário avança com tudo! Seiya vai para cima de Goku que passa para Piccollo  
Shun: Nossa esse cara é verde!  
Piccollo irritado "  
Piccollo: E você lá tem moral pra falar comigo! Sua armadura é rosa e de mulher!  
Shun: T.T  
Ikky: Ta chamando meu irmão de Afeminado seu f Ò.ó  
Mu: Sinto péssimas vibrações aqui :(  
Afrodite: huhuhuh essa eu quero ver, yaois! Com rosa na boca  
Piccollo, Shun e Ikky: o.o"""""  
Shiryu aproveita o momento de distração e rouba a bola. Majin Boo sai correndo e tromba com ele que cai pra trás e...  
Shiryu: Oh não! A trombada me deixou cego! Shiryu Cego vou ter que usar meus outros 8 sentidos! (E a cada capitulo aumenta mais!)  
Majin Boo sai correndo com a bola  
Majin Boo: Eeeee  
Mister Satan na platéia (Apesar de estar na escalação Ô.o): Vai Majin Boo meu orgulho de discípulo!  
Majin Boo pára e olha para a platéia OO  
Majin Boo: SORVETE!  
Sai voando e rouba sorvete de várias criancinhas  
Criancinhas: Malvado! TT  
Mister Satan: "

E quem pega agora a bola é Trunks e Aldebaran que vai ao seu encontro, e olhem! Ele vai dar um chapéu óbvio POW  
Aldebaran: Hehehehe "  
Goten: Chifrudo!  
Mu: Sinto péssimas vibrações aqui :(  
Aldebaran: ...¬¬  
Juiz: Calma! A regra é clara...Pega um livro do tamanho da Bíblia  
Regra 234-1 Versículo 5 da página oficial da FIFA: Se por ventura aqueles que por algum ato, advindo talvez de uma natureza, por ventura, inata ao sujeito em questão ocasionar o rompimento do normal fluxo das ordens naturais do jogo, sendo por prejudicar física ou psicologicamente a bola, deverá ser cobrada uma falta no mesmo lugar aonde ocorreu tal infortúnio.

Jogadores e Platéia: Ta...e? ô.o...  
Juiz: Só cobrar como se fosse uma falta normal "...  
Jogadores: Ah!  
Trunks é quem vai cobrar a falta.  
Vejeta: vê se não erra se não te deserdo Peso  
Goten: Nossa vitória pode depender do seu chute Peso  
Majin Boo: Sorvete! Peso

Trunks: OO  
E ele chuta! Bola vai na platéia atingindo o Torcedor Nº 125  
Torcedor Nº 125: Uooo essa doeu TT

Narrador: E é lateral para o time Atena!  
E é Shaka de Virgem quem vai fazer seu lance. Bola levanta sozinha e lateral se auto-cobra  
Platéia e Time Z: OO  
Shaka: Ehehehe

E a bola está agora com Seiya.  
Seiya pensando: Se eu não terminar essa partida logo Atena pode morrer! OO (Costume não se perde tão facilmente)  
Seiya: Ahhhhh  
Chuta no gol Mestre Kame olhando moças da torcida Bola Bate na trave e trave quebra vai na torcida e atinge o Torcedor Nº 125  
Torcedor Nº 125: Pô " de novo! T.T Muda de lugar

Agora mestre Kame vai fazer lançamento livre!  
Kame: Vai...vou jogar para aquela mulher ali!  
Joga para Afrodite  
Time Z: Ahoooooooooo! ¬¬""""""""""""  
Kame: Ahn? Ô.o….  
Afrodite: E eu não sou mulher huhuhuh  
Kame: OO

Goku parte para cima: largue essa bola! Kame hame...  
Afrodite lança rápido para Hyoga.  
Hyoga: Mestre Kamus!  
Kamus: Hum? Ô.o...  
Hyoga: Isso que é o Zero Absoluto! ù.ú Congela Bola  
Kamus: Não! Isso que é! Òó Congela e bola se parte  
Time Atena: Ahoooo! ¬¬""  
Mu: Sinto péssimas vibrações aqui :(  
Juiz: Ahn...vamos aproveitar para terminar o primeiro tempo!

Narrador: E é fim do primeiro tempo! As coisas estão a mil na partida que continua empatada 0 a 0! Vamos fazer um rápido intervalo e já voltamos para o segundo tempo.

Intervalo

Você o seja solidário com o seu bolso o/ compre um carro

Ei, sabia que a vida é curta? Que seus filhos talvez o odeiem um dia? Que você é apenas menos que uma poeira nessa galáxia? Pois aproveite para comprar a linha de cosméticos Tribun trazendo a beleza à sua medíocre vida o/

Intervalo

Narrador: Voltamos agora com o jogo mais disputado do universo! o/o/  
E os jogadores já estão em campo aquecendo para o segundo tempo dessa partida que pode vir a ESQUENTAR muito mais!  
Kamus e Hyoga: ¬¬

E começa o jogo! Seiya chuta para Shun que chuta para Ikky, que desvia de Kuririn.  
Kuririn: Ser humano meio coadjuvante é um porre "  
Que desvia de Yamcha.  
Yamcha: Idem "

Ikky chuta para Shiryu Shiryu Cego  
Shiryu: Preciso me concentrar! Tenho que concentrar toda minha energia e vibrações e canalizá-las para um único ponto que é o gol! Shiryu (cego) concentra-se Ali!  
Chuta

Mu: Sinto péssimas vibrações por aqui :(

Acerta Torcedor Nº 125  
Torcedor Nº 125: Ahhhh vai toma banho! " Isso já é demais " Vai embora

E olhem! Goku pega a bola ele vai com tudo para cima dos adversários Passa por Seiya Chuta  
Olhem que velocidade!  
Mestre:...hoohohoh OUTRA DIMENSÃO! Ù.ú Bola some  
Pessoal responsável pelas bolas: Vai Se F! ""  
Mestre: Próximo plano: Dominar o Mundo Muahuauhauhauhauhahuahuhauhau  
Mu: Sinto péssimas vibrações por aqui :(

Bola aparece do nada e acerta o Torcedor Nº 125 já fora do Estádio  
Torcedor Nº 125: Só pode ser brincadeira! TT

Algum tempo a mais de jogo e...  
Pessoal da Fifa: Estamos com um problema para continuar o jogo o.o  
Todos: PORQUE? OO

Pessoal da Fifa: Porque nós só temos mais uma bola ...  
Seiya: Ow inferno! "" Chuta Bola longe  
Todo mundo: Ahoooo!

Torcedor Nº 125 assistindo em casa  
Torcedor Nº 125: Ehehehe idiota XD agora to em casa o  
Bola quebra telhado e atinge Torcedor Nº 125 TT

Narrador: E o grande jogo termina em um empate entre as equipes Z e Atena...e a taça da Copa?...ô.o...ahn...- Fim -


End file.
